A Different 13th Doctor
by DC328
Summary: The Doctor doesn't regenerate into a woman, but a man still, this changes things...a lot! Join him on new adventures with new (and old) enemies, new companions, and a new Doctor!
1. A Different Regeneration!

"Doctor...I let you go." The last words of his gravelly voice spoke.

The doctor leant back and exploded with time energy. The energy was familiar enough to get used to now...in fact...it wasnt hurting at all...what?

He looked down upon himself to see that he had already changed.

"What!? That wa-- Im a man! I was certain i was going to be a woman." The doctor felt himself starting with his face.

"Ooh, that is sculpted, oh man, that is GOOD! Probably looking young, late 20's early 30's something like that...Oh, i think out loud now do I, well then thats a thing now." He felt a small beard and good cheekbones. His hand travelled up to his hair. "Curly. Again" He quickly pulled his hair infront of his eyes, only to be disappointed. "STILL NOT GINGER! Come on universe, its a simple request!"

His hands travelled down to the rest of his body, to be pleasently suprised. Abs...actual abs. FINALLY! 2000 YEARS AND HE FINALLY GETS TO FEEL WHAT ITS LIKE!

"YE- OOF" The TARDIS rumbled and shook from the regeneration. The doctor thought for a bit. "Oh yes I remember know. Im the doctor, this is the TARDIS,and its going to crash. Wait" He spun around to the other side of the control pannel, "YES! Still enough energy to matterialize back to Earth. It will be a rough landing though. Ooh yes this is great! So lucky that i didnt explode like I did with 10!"

He furiously pressed all the buttons on the TARDIS until he found a place to land, preferably isolated, and in England of course. "There it is!"

With one triumphant press of a button the familiar groaning noise of the TARDIS was heard. He was dematerialising.

"VAMANOS!!"

 ** _Guys and gals. Thats my first chapter of my first fanfiction. Lemme explain real quick. So i grew up with the new Doctor Who, and im really stubborn. I will only allow skinny young white men to fill the role as the doctor. Im not sexist, as i was even put off by Peter Capaldi as he was old! So, as you can imagine, im not on the train with the whole female doctor thing. Im not sexist its just a preference._**

 ** _And_** ** _btw he looks like Richard Madden._**

 ** _See_** ** _ya all hope you stay for another chapter!_**


	2. New Start!

"Finally, civilization! Haha!" The Doctor shouted in delight. He was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt underneeth a burgundy overcoat that goes down to his mid thighs, all topped off with a thin black tie.

"Ooh, i should probably keep it down. Kids are probably asleep." He thought out loud, something that he noticed is a trademark of this regeneration.

He stroled the streets for a while until he saw something and stopped in his tracks.

"Jack..."

He saw the one and only JACK HARKNESS walk out of a shop.

The doctor grinned, "Brilliant. Jack! Over here! You'll never guess who!" He jogged over to him, well that was the plan if not for the fact that Jack sprinted off.

"Hey! Jack, wait up! Its me!" He sprinted after Jack. 'Whats he doing, is he being chased by someone else? If so, he probably thinks im his enemy.'

He kept racing after him, turning and twisting through multiple allyways. "Jack! Come on slow down a bit!" Jack turned into an abandoned house amd the doctor rushed in after him only to not see him.

"Wheres he gone now?" The house he was in was old, very old. It had no electricity so the only light coming into the house was through the windows that were poorly boarded off with withering pannels. As he looked around he could see water seeping through the walls and roof, which had cracks and holes in them.

He took out his sonic screwdriver (Peter Capaldi's last one) and scanned around the room. "Upstairs..." There was massive electrical readings coming from the floor above.

The doctor slowly walked up the stairs, a loud creek following each step. When he reached the top he stood at the beggining of a corridor, with two rooms branching out to the left, and one to the right. "This place has seen better days. Well, hopefully." He mumbled to himself before takitaking the first step forward.

Just before his foot landed on the floor a figure came out the door to the left side of him and tackled him to the ground. Startled by this sudden act of aggressiveness he shouted, "Hey! Watch it!" He looked at his attacker, Jack Harkness, straddling his waist. 'This makes things easier.' The doctor smiled. "Jack. Its me, the doctor."

Jack eyes widened for a second, but quickly returned to a glare. "How can you prove it!?" Jack yelled.

The doctor remembered all the times they shared together, and smiled. "The Matser, Yana, the end of the universe, the end of time, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones. Need i go on. Now please get off me!" The doctor would be lying if those names didnt hurt him, but it was necessary because he was kind of annoyed that Jack was STRADDLING HIM!

Jacks eyes widened and a soft smile appeared on his face. He got up off the doctor and held his hand out towards him. The doctor smiled back with tears pooling within his eyes. He took the hand, got up and hugged him strongly. Jack looked suprised before hugging him back, and after a couple of seconds they let go.

Jack spoke first, "Been a while since youve seen me huh. Whats this regeneration, the 11th?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The doctor sighed with guilt, "No Jack, this is my 13th body now. Brand new actually." Jacks eyes widened, before turning a slight bit harsh.

"How old are you Doctor?" Jack said sternly.

Doctors face scrunched up, "Erm, haha...2000's now..." he nervously answered.

Jack was fully glaring at him now, "Why-" a laser rushing in between them cut them off as they both quickly hid behind a door.

"Okay Jack, you can have a go at me later, but now i think we should focus on this!"


End file.
